Committee
toc =The Esteemed Committee= Conception and Function //The Esteemed Committee// (originally //The Order Achievement System Committee//) was founded on October 23rd, 2007 (link to the thread) and originally appointed by Luke. The original Committee members were: Luke, Yamu, Mikey, monsharen and Paladin Solo, with Luke acting as the chairman (plus The Commissar, as honorary Committee Advisor, with access to the Committee Forum). The current Committee members are: Heinz, Dead Guy, PlanHex, Farmerk, verevoof and Sicblades, who is the current chairman, and Yamu and Sicblades acting as 'consiglieres' - they no longer have the time or reliability to function as full voting members, but are present to give advice and potentially cast votes //in the absence of a full member who so empowers them//. The major functions of The Committee revolve around the creation and distribution of achievements, which are akin to war medals to be worn in the signature line of active Orderite members, and to decide on which n00bs are to be admitted to the Order. The Committee acts as a democracy and, in a secret room behind closed doors invisible to all other members, creates, debates, discusses and votes on the petitions and nominations for achievements of all Orderites. An important consideration to the democratic policy of The Committee is that it actively encourages Orderites to petition and/or nominate themselves and/or other Orderites for relevant achievements which describe either their online personality, their real life personality or both. Since joining the Committee, Pope Viper has constructed an all-new, user-friendly system for viewing a full list of all extant achievements, as well as which Orderites hold them. Origins Originally, the idea of having an Achievement System was crafted by The Commissar. She would discuss it with Paladin Homo, Wooz, Luke, and a few others on msn. Since nobody did anything for a long period of time, Luke took it into his hands to create a system that would work and could get the Senates approval, including the design of the images. The Commissar had put together a list of Achievements with aid from the others involved, that was used as inspiration when Luke created the initial and first official list of Acheivements for the launch of the system (Public launch: Sun Oct 21, 2007 22:30). At the time, Luke had the full support of The Commissar to make it happen any way he saw fit. In January 2013, Jebus claimed that him handing out balloons back in 2006, about a year before the creation of the Achievement System, might have been a trigger and inspiration for it's creation. Luke was asked if he could recall if this was true, and he explained that he started drafting what later became the implemented system in the fall of 2007, inspired by the document as passed onto him by The Commissar. Though not entirely sure, he thought that she said they had been working on the idea on and off for more than a year. Which would make Jebus' theory less likely to be true, though it remains possible. No one will ever know, since most of the communication about the Achievement System happened over MSN, and only Kilus saves that shit. Jebus did however hand out the green balloons to people he liked which Luke recalls he copied (the icon was the same green balloon that Jebus had used earlier) and specifically called it "the //Original// Balloon Achievement" to mock him. Rules With the creation of the Achievement system a new rule was added: Article 2: D. Cheating in the Achievement System by using Achievements in your signature that haven't been officially appointed to you by the Committee. This is primarily dealt with within the Achievement System itself, but continued misuse will be construed as attempts at trolling. Additionally the Achievement Petition Thread is only for Achievevment Petitions and comments about achievements/petitions. Off topic posts will attract strikes. List of Members Current Members: Sicblades Heinz Dead Guy verevoof PlanHex Farmerk Former Members: Paladin Solo Pope Viper Monsharen Luke Yamu Alec McRae Kilus verevoof Serifan Buxbaum666 Mikey Luke TwinkieGorilla Honorary Members: The Commissar Evolution via Disparity Paladin Homo always felt that he never got enough credit for being one of the original architects of the system, and didn't think Luke was leading the Committee in the right direction (even though the Committee is a completely democratic body of the Order). It rendered Paladin Homo bitter and stupid. (Objective fact!) After a heated fight in May 2008 between Luke and Paladin Homo, in the hidden Committee Forum, Paladin Homo resigned from the Committee and from the Order, and has to this day not returned. Esteemed Committee member Mikey made a summary of what went down: The Commissar: lol let's do achievements. PH: lol let's do achievements. PH: *does nothing tangible* Luke: lol let's do achievements. Luke: *sets up a system* PH: OMFG yuo spoilt it. Luke (and committee): eh? PH: lol this is ghey BOYCOTTZ0RS Luke: GTFO p lz PH: stfu I was start this clan Luke: GTFO p lz PH: stfu was leaving anyway Luke: GTFO pl z PH: GTFO Luke: GTFO PH: *GTFOs* Twink: lol hi2u everyone Pope Viper: lol hi2u everyone